fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted
Ted (born 14/12/1985), formerly known as Teddy, is the titular deuteragonist of the franchise of the same name. He is John's best friend and brother figure, Lori's brother-in-law, Tami-Lynn's husband, and Steve and Helen's youngest adoptive son. Biography Beginning Ted is first given to John as a Christmas gift and is named Teddy by the delighted boy. That night, John tells the inanimate Teddy he wishes he could really talk so they can be best friends "forever and ever". The next morning, John wakes up and realizes that Teddy isn't in bed with him. He gets out of his bed and searches everywhere in his room for Teddy. Pretty soon, John discovers the young bear on the ground, alive and talking on his own. He tells John to hug him since he is his best friend. Startled, John terrifyingly asks Teddy if he just talked and he tells John not to look so surprised as he had wished for it. Now overjoyed since this means they can be friends forever, an overjoyed John hugs Teddy and then runs into the kitchen to tell his parents the good news. However, they do not believe him and instead humor him, with his mother Helen saying in a fake amazed tone, "Really?! Well, isn't that exciting?". John insists that Teddy is really alive and proves it by introducing Teddy in front of his parents and the living bear wishes the parents a merry Christmas. Suddenly, John's parents get scared and John's father Steve tells John to come over to him, but John doesn't want to. Steve shouts at his son to come and John reluctantly does so, followed by his mother yelling at him to listen to his father. Then he tells his wife to get his gun, to which John is scared, telling his father not to, and Teddy innocently asks if it is a "hugging gun". After Steve orders Helen to get his gun and call the police, Teddy apologizes for scaring them as he never meant to and explains that he just wanted him and John to be best friends. After John and Teddy manage to convince them, Steve and Helen warm up to Teddy as their second son and an amazed Helen tells Teddy that he is a "Christmas miracle" and is just like "the baby Jesus." The news about Teddy coming to life rapidly spreads worldwide. This, in turn, makes Teddy a famous celebrity and child star. He even gets a guest-starring role on The Johnny Carson Show. After being welcomed and shaking his hand politely, Carson tells Teddy that he was expecting him to be taller, to which Teddy tells the host that he thought he was going to be funnier. This makes Carson and the audience laugh hysterically at Teddy's comeback joke. One rainy night, John and Teddy are in their tent inside, promising to be "thunder buddies" for life. Then John asks Teddy if he promises they'll be friends forever and the young bear assures John he promises and will never back out. Appearances ''Ted'' 27 years later in 2012, John and Ted are living at an apartment in Boston, smoking marijuana while watching television in the morning. Soon, John realizes that he is late for work and Ted drives him to the car rental service where he works. Lori, John's girlfriend for 4 years, is still annoyed at the fact that John spends more time with Ted than with her. Ted invites a couple of hookers into their apartment for a party when John and Lori arrives home from a date. Unable to have Ted at their apartment, Ted finds a job as a grocery store clerk so he can afford a new apartment for himself. At a park, John and Ted meet a man named Donny and his son Robert, who unknowingly to them has been stalking Ted for years. Donny tries to buy Ted for his son, who is interested with owning Ted. Category:Ted characters Category:Universal characters Category:Toys Category:Trash-talkers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Misogynists Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Revived characters Category:Perverts Category:True Neutral characters Category:Jerks Category:Alchohol/Drug users